


Living is deadly – fortunately.

by ufp13



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admiral Janeway reflects on life and, more importantly, death. Not necessarily happy material (incl. implied character death).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living is deadly – fortunately.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for joywriter. The first line was given by her.

Death has always been her enemy... and friend. Decades ago, it had taken from her – her father, her fiancé. Then another love, a love she had been lucky to have found despite having to stay away from it – life had a strange sense of humour. She had hated death at those times. To be honest, she always hated it, but especially when it took a person dear to her – a friend, a family member, a member of her crew. However, she also discovered its good sides when it came after bastards who caused pain or tortured and killed others for no reason. Thus it had saved her own life a few times during all those years she had spent in space, studying, discovering the unknown that was out there.

As she ran her hand over his stone, caressing it as she had wanted to caress him, his body, she made peace with death once more after having cursed it for putting a cherry on top of life’s joke. She called out for it to embrace her, to save her – from life, from herself, from what, who she had become without him. And for the first time, she prayed to whatever God was willing to listen to have mercy on her soul and release her from her life, the existence she had accepted, put up with without him for too long now. Time, her time was due to be over.

She leaned down, pressed her lips against the cold stone, and instead of “Goodbye” or the usual “Until next time”, she said, “See you soon.”

With tears in her eyes – some caused by sorrow, some by relief, some by joy, some by hope – she got up and slowly walked away, yet got nearer with every step. Death was merciful after all.

\-- End –


End file.
